Data Control
by Ria442
Summary: <html><head></head>Roy Mustang was new to computer stuff and College, but what will happen when he meets a certain blond boy on fatefull night. Will he be able to cope while his friends all get girlfriends and persacoms?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**New story, whoopee! Apparently I like FMA too much since this is my seventh one of FMA. Lol. I need to make others. This is when Roy and all the other adult characters are in the 20's and the younger characters are various ages. Really OC by the way.**

**Please do be nice with this and not all chapters are rated M, I just wanted to be sure that nothing bad would happen without warning, and I will warn when rated M. It is kinda a crossover, but I put it as normal since there are no characters from Chobits, I just wanted to have some of the FMA characters as persacoms. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Data Control<strong>_

School, School. Better yet, College. So many people had these new things called persacoms, they looked human, but they were actually computers. No matter how much I need one, I could make do with notes from a binder.

"Oh Roy! Look what I have for you!" Out came my friend Hughes with a box of doughnuts. I sighed and grabbed on and devoured it within seconds. Hughes just laughed and slapped my back playfully. We walked back to class and Hughes had taken my lead and brought the box with us.

"Hughes, how much are those things?" Hughes raised an eyebrow and I pointed over at the persacoms on display.

"Oh about…..hell I don't know. About six thousand in U.S dollars." We walked back to class; me sulking about the price till it came down to serious business. Our teacher, Mrs. Izumi, was yelling at students for not uploading the data needed for the class into their computers. She mostly turned her anger on a girl who didn't even know this was a politics class.

School ended around seven that night and Hughes had to go home and greet his girlfriend, Gracia. I understood and walked off into an alleyway. It was a shortcut to my living quarters, which was paid for by my parents. Yeah, I know. A twenty year old should have a job for themselves right? Well, unfortunately I worked at grocery store, so for now I was stuck on oweing my parents.

"FUUCK!" I stopped and stared down the alleyway, footsteps rapidly running towards me. A small body came running up to me, long blond hair covering their face. I glanced at him or her really quick till there were more footsteps. I shoved the child behind me as two larger figures appeared. Both seemed to be thugs, and one had a bruise one the side of their mouth.

"Okay mysterious stranger, give us that thing behind you and you won't get hurt." Said the taller of the two. He also had blond hair, but it was short and he had a moustache. He pulled out a .350 magnum and aimed at me. I had my hand already in my pocket and he never saw my next move coming. In a blink of an eye, I pulled out a taser gun that shoots out the electricity and aimed at them. Both fell and screamed for a split second and lay there. It wouldn't take long before they got back up, so I grabbed the child's hand and ran off towards the mall area. People stared at us, I didn't know why, but I was busy running.

Taking another shortcut, we made it to my apartment. I threw the child onto my bed, locked the door, and turned off the lights. We stayed silent, only our breathing could be heard. I got up and headed towards the body on the bed, the child lying limp. Footsteps ran past the apartment, and then I relaxed.

"Whew. That was something." I laid down, my arms behind my head. The child sat up and looked down at me.

"Why did you save me?" the voice indicated that the child was male. I sat up and shrugged. I walked towards the light switch, flick on the lights, and when I turned around I saw why people were starring at us. The boy had no clothes on and there in plain artificial sunlight, was his manhood. I slapped my hand across my eyes and sat down. Footsteps came up to me and a hand grabbed mine. I peeked through an opening in my fingers to see gold eyes with a sparkle in them. I coughed to get his attention.

"You should put some clothes on." I looked up at him, and he stared back down at me.

"What do you wish for me to wear?" I fell over and pointed to the closet. The boy trotted over there, and bent over reaching for clothes on the floor of the closet. I felt my face heat up, and looked down at my own crotch with closed eyes. A couple shuffles later I heard a thud. I glance up to see the boy struggling with a pair of pants.

"Have you ever worn pants?" The boy flushed at the question and shook his head. Getting up, I grabbed him, placed the boy on the bed and took off the pants. I quickly put him in clean boxers, pants, and a T-shirt. The clothes hung loosely on his small frame, but held up none-the-less. I lay down and my stomach growled.

"So….why did you save me?"

"Because I wouldn't let a little kid get hurt by some mean men. How old are you? Sixteen?" He nodded. "Why were those men chasing you?" The boy looked down and blushed.

"The guy with the gun is my master." He looked away and blushed more, his eyes watery.

"So you work for him?" He shook his head and I heard a sob come from him. I instantly reached out and hugged the boy. He tightened his grip, crying into my shoulder. Rubbing his back and rocking him seemed to have worked, but he was crying.

"Where are your parents?" I said, hoping to help him out.

"I have none. They're gone."

"What did those men do to you?" The boy froze and looked up at me, eyes larges and tears spilling from them. I rubbed him back and rested my chin on his head. "Can you tell me please." I wasn't asking, I was telling him to tell me. I needed to know.

"They did stuff to me. Stuff I don't understand." I tightened my grip on his shirt, wanting to strangle those men….or at least taser them again.

"What stuff did they do? Please tell me."

"They took my clothes and….and…." he started crying again and couldn't finish, but I got the idea. I wanted to cry a little to, but I was the adult. I had to stay strong.

"What's your name."

"E…Edward!" He sobbed loudly and bit the collar of the shirt to stop the loud cries emitting from him. I rubbed the back of his head, letting his hair fall from my palm. My body shook with rage, his with sorrow.

"Well I'm Roy Mustang. Nice to have saved you. Listen, you can stay here if you want to, but is that all they did to you?"

"As far as I know." Edward looked up again, wiping his tears away. "And you mean it? I can stay?" I nodded and he reached up and hugged me. His right arm and left leg looked real, but they felt like metal. I thought to myself that they were probably prosthetics. No more questions for the night.

"I need to make a quick call to my friend real quick Edward. You can go eat whatever you want ok." I let him go and went for the phone. I quickly dialed Hughe's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

'_No one is here to answer the phone. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP.' _

"Dammit Hughes, answer your mother fucker of a phone." I kept my voice down so Edward wouldn't hear. He was busy microwaving a poptart. I was about to hang up when Hughes voice rang through the phone.

'_What do you want Roy. It's freaking nine….and why did you cuss into my phone?'_

"That's not important. I just saved this child from some men and he says he has no parents. You're good with kids; can you help me out here?"

'_What do you want me to do? Go over there and babysit both of you?'_ His sarcasm was starting to tick me off.

"No, I need you to help me figure out why these guys were after him, and he said that they did stuff to him. He had no clothes when I found him Hughes. He's staying at my house till I figure stuff out."

'_Well Roy, it's late, and I can only say just keep him and see what happens ok. I have to go ok. I have and exam to pass tomorrow so I need beauty sleep.' _

"If that's why you look like you do in the morning, then I would try something else." A loud laugh came through the phone, and then he hung up. I hung up the phone and staggered over to my bed.

"Edward."

"Yes?" He poked his head out of the kitchen, poptart crumbs on the sides of his mouth.

"Bathroom is right there," I pointed to a sliding door across the room, "Shower in there tonight or tomorrow morning, you can have one more package of poptarts but you'll have to wait till morning for more, you can sleep on the couch," I pointed to the couch in front of the TV which was against the wall across from the bed, "and turn off the lights, all lights, when you go to bed. Pillows and blankets are already set out for you. I'm going to sleep so I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh ok. See you tomorrow Roy Mustang."

"Just call me Roy." A slight hint of pink went across his face and he nodded.

"Night….R..Roy." He turned away, and I closed my eyes. I didn't get much sleep, but I how could I? I just saved a young boy and is now living in my apartment. I just hope I can at least get some sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's a little notice. The only time I will have this info bar up here is for mature scenes in a chapter, so on with the story shall I say. **

* * *

><p>First off, it was summer. Second off, it's freaking hot in an apartment when you have no air conditioning. Third off and finally the last, it didn't help when you had a sixteen year old sleeping right next to you.<p>

I look to my left and there's Edwards' face buried in his arms, his entire body curled up into a ball. With all my blankets around him might I add? I sigh and sit up. Not much sleep last night since I was worried sick last night about my future and this kid. I climb out of bed and head to the restroom, brush my teeth, quick cold shower, and then getting into a dress shirt with slacks. It was going to be a long day for sure. I'd have to take Edward with me to my classes for the day, but he'll have to deal with it.

"Edward. Wake up." I open the door and he is already dragging himself to the bathroom. He rubs his eyes, and sits on the counter of the sink. He looks at me and then looks down at the ground. His hair is messy and looks oily, which means one thing. "Edward, did you take a shower last night?"

He blushes and shakes his head. He turns on the sink and uses a towel left out and brushes his teeth with that. I sigh and hand him an extra toothbrush. Edward nods and starts back up on brushing.

"Do….do you want to take a shower this morning?"

He shrugs and his blush gets bigger.

"Do you even know how to?"

His eyes clench shut and he shakes his head hard. I sigh and pick him up. He yelps and looks away from my eyes. Throwing him over my shoulder, I turn on bath water, let it fill halfway, strip him, and place him in. I grab hair products and place them in front of him.

"Dunk your head under water real quick." He does and rises back up, gasping for air. "Dunk your head under water WHILE holding your breath, then put in shampoo," I point to the products with each instruction, "dunk again, then put in conditioner, and then dunk again. When done, drain the water with the plug, grab a towel to dry off, then get dressed."

And with that I left him. About an hour later he came out, his hair in spikes. Holding a laugh in, I brushed down his hair and placed it into a ponytail. Looking at the clock, I grab a poptart and Edward's hand, leading him out towards the mall area again.

"Where are we going?"

"College. I have to take classes for an hour, so I expect you to be good ok?" He nodded and I picked up the pace. Once at campus, I had to run towards class otherwise I would be late. I had Edward sit down next to me, and Mrs. Izumi was all ice cream and rainbows when she saw Edward. I sighed as she wasn't cussing me out. Hughes was sitting next to me, starring at Edward.

"Is this the kid?" Whispered Hughes. I nodded and pointed to the chalk board with all sorts of questions known as advanced calculus. I sighed and handed Edward a piece of paper with a pencil. He hesitated before picking up the writing utensil.

"Just write down what you know, and then draw whatever you want when you can't do anymore." I peered down at him and he nodded. I started on my own paper quickly till Edward raised his hand. Mrs. Izumi was busy with another student but Edward's body tensed.

"Mrs. Izumi! I'm done!" I looked down at his paper and all the questions were neatly written with an answer that far exceeded mine.

"There's no way you can be done. It took me thirty minutes last night for me to finish all ten questions." Said Mrs. Izumi, coming up and grabbing the paper away. She slapped it down and looked Edward in the eye. "These are correct but I think that you may have copied Roy or Clara." Clara was a brunette sitting next to him, and she was a persacom.

"But I did them all by myself Ma'am." Edward sat down and looked upset. I rapidly looked between the two before speaking up.

"Why don't you give him a hard question just for him? Think you can do it Ed?"

"Yeah!" Ed jumped up and had that sparkle in his eyes again. Mrs. Izumi wrote down a random question from her book and told Ed to get it done by the end of the period. No one looked away from Ed, neither did I. Ed sat there for a moment, face full of concentration. Finally, his eyes dulled, not focusing on anything, and little whites stuff flashed in his eyes, his hand writing down fast till the answer was done. His eyes focused and he looked at his answer and smiled.

"Roy Mustang, take your persacom out of class. They are only here to download homework and notes." Everything froze; even Edward froze on the spot.

"But….I'm not a persacom. I'm just…human." Ed's voice cracked and tears started spilling out of his eyes. I grabbed Ed's hand and lead him out of class, Hughes following in tow. I sat Ed down on a bench and knelt in front of him.

"Ed….are you really a.."

"No. I'm just human. Everyone says I'm completely one, but in reality I'm just human. My master said he found me on the side of the road, unconscious, and that's why I have no memory of my past. Just my name is all I remember."

"Hughes, what do you think?"

"I don't know. May I?" Hughes put his hand behind Ed's ear, waiting for Ed to finally nod. Hughes felt around but found nothing of the characteristics of a persacom. We all sat there, wondering.

"Well he can't be one Roy; he has no cords, no switch, nothing. Plus you said he ate some food last night, so that's one thing." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Well since Izumi won't let you inside, then I guess we can just go home for now. Can you get me the notes after you're done with the exam Hughes?" Hughes gave thumbs up and smiled. He headed off to class again and Edward and I walked off to my apartment. Once inside, I turned on the TV and watched 'Doom'. Edward was screaming at every scary part, grabbing hold of my arm till the end of the movie. We watched more scary movies that night, till Ed gave in to sleep.

"Well, it's nine, so I guess we should head to bed."

"Mmhm." Ed nodded, sluggishly head towards the bed. He sat down and looked up at me.

"What?"

"Roy….t..thank you for everything." He smiled up at me and I smiled back. But it was short lived when a gun fire went through the window into my shoulder. I fell back, Edward jumping down and on top of me. His body was tense and those white lights came back from earlier. Four men jumped in through the window. Three ran for Ed and the other came up to me and punched me in the face.

"Roy! Run! Get up and run!" I hobble up and glare at the three on Ed. I ran at them, fist about to make contact with one of their faces when another gun shot hit me in the back. I fell down, looking up through black spots in my vision. Ed fell to his knees, tears forming and the unfocused look coming back in his eyes. His body shook till a blood curdling scream came from him and he threw a punch at one of the guys.

"Stop!" Ed stopped at once, his face holding a terrified look. We both made eye contact before the guy with blonde hair and moustache came into site. "You've been a bad boy Edward. Daddy is very made at you for running away. Just stop everything and come home."

"Home! That's not home! That's a torture chamber for the finest criminals in hell! I'd be damned if I was ever to accept going with a horrible person like you!"

"Is that anyway to talk to you master?" that man pulled out a control with two red buttons and pushed one. Static flew from Ed and he fell down screaming till his eyes rolled backwards. He fainted, when the electricity stopped. I looked up at the man and he smirked.

"Boss, you want him back where he was?"

"Yes. That would be a lovely thing to do." The four men ran out the door, the 'boss' following behind. I reached up and grabbed his leg. He looked down and frowned.

"Oh you poor little boy. You got hurt. Don't worry, you'll die soon. Thank you for catching my dear little servant."

"Fuck off you bastard."

"Tsk Tsk. I was hoping you learned your lesson. Oh well." He kicked me across the room. I gasped for air as he came up to me, pull out a gun, and aimed at my head. "Don't worry, this won't hurt…much."

"Rot in hell bast-" the gun went off and I drifted into sweet blackness, but not before seeing Ed look through slightly opened eyes and tears falling down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Roy! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me!"_

Everything dies in this world, but there was always something to wake you up. Or shall I say someone one, say someone like Hughes nagging you to wake up. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw white everywhere. Then saw tubes and monitors hooked into me, and then an unbearable weight on my chest. I look down and see Hughes; his arms crossed covering his eyes and his head resting on my chest.

"M….Maes." He jumped and peered up, only showing his green red rimmed eyes. I managed a small smile and he grabbed my hand.

"I thought you died on me. Don't ever do that again Roy. Scared the shit out of me."

"Where….where am I?'

"In the hospital. You're lucky that I came by your house to drop off some school notes."

"Edward!" I shot up into a sitting position, momentarily in pain. "Where is he! What happened to him!" I looked at Hughes, desperation in my voice, and Hughes looked grim about it.

"I saw him. He was yelling for me to run. I came into your apartment…and there was so much blood. Roy, you shouldn't even be alive, but you are. It's…It's just a miracle that you even…I'm so sorry." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I pulled away.

"Where is Edward, Hughes? Where is he?" I leaned towards him, my voice giving out on me. Hughes gave me a pained look and then looked away. "Hughes."

"They took him to a facility. That's all I could get out of witnesses. I'm sorry. I lost him."

I flopped back down on the bed. My eyes betrayed me and a single tear fell down the side of my face. I'd let them get away with Ed. I let them take me down like I was a small dog. A child, just a child was thrusted into my life and I lost him. It was my entire fault. I wrapped my arms around Hughes, and let more tears fall.

It's been six months, and my wounds have almost healed completely. Mrs. Izumi had been replaced with an old geezer named Marco. Clara was always helping me out since her owner had a little crush on me. I swatted the proposal of being her boyfriend out the window months ago, but she seemed to like me more since I had my brain nearly blown out.

I walked home wit Hughes today. When we reached my apartment, we gave a glance around us, quick man hug, and then went our separate ways. I flick on the lights; the place looked really bare since that night. There was still some evidence of the fights months before, but it would soon fade to nothing but a nightmarish memory. Hughes went out searching more, but never found anything useful, so we had to give up. I hated giving up, but there was nothing I could do…until now. I put on a backpack that had some clothes but mostly of money I've saved and mooched off my parents. I had to get away from here. I had to find him.

"Well, better start walking or just get shot again." I muttered. I walked off towards the area that Hughes said 'they' headed to. I don't know how long I walked but I ended up checking into a hotel that night, somewhere near Central. I laid down on the bed, letting myself rest before going out tonight. I got up around nine and headed to the nearest bar. The place was crowded and there were women up on stage doing dances and doing the pole.

"What do you want to drink sir?"

"Um…just a grasshopper please." The bar tender nodded and came back shortly with a green looking drink. Twenty-one or not, I looked older so he never asked for ID. I downed the beverage and asked for another. After seven of those….well I was laughing at random stains, the girls, and kept tripping over my feet. I finally staggered over to the restroom and landed on a blonde girl.

"Sh…shary missh." I burst out laughing and the girl held me up. I looked up and adrenaline started rushing. It was actually one of the thugs that got Ed. He didn't notice me, probably thinking that I was actually dead. I followed the man around till he finally stopped flirting with hookers and took off towards central. I kept my distance, but didn't dare go anywhere near.

He turned off into a general store and I followed shortly after. I looked around and he couldn't be seen. The man behind the counter perked up and waved me over.

"So what's a young man doing out this late? Especially in my shop at this time?" The clock behind him said it was three in the morning.

"Actually, I just got back from a party and I need…" I looked behind him and saw the first thing believable. "…I need some condoms. Those kind." I pointed to the brand behind him and the man nodded.

"Wise choice my good man. Got you a girl huh. Bet she's pretty." He snickered a little and I tried looking bashful, shoving my hands in my pockets and grinning wide.

"Yeah she's something. I wasn't planning on buying anything really, but then I saw this store and told myself, 'I don't want to get her pregnant so I'm going to see if they have anything.' And bam! Here I am buying condoms." I laughed at the thought. The man handed a box over to me and I paid five dollars worth. I turned and started walking out.

"Do come back sometime my good man. And then you can tell how your _night _went." The man smiled, but his tone said otherwise.

I walked back to the hotel, wondering how I lost the man…and why I bought a box of condoms. There was beef jerky behind him, but I just had to choose condoms damnit. What the hell am I going to do with these….ok there was that girl from class, but bleh.

The next morning I staked out the general store, waiting for that guy. He came out around 1 in the afternoon for a cigarette break. He went into an alleyway and lit up the cigar. Perfect. I jump from a nearby windowsill and bashed his face into the ground. My legs pinned his arms down and my hands covered his mouth, careful so he wouldn't bite. I bent my mouth near his ear.

"What did you do with the boy." Not a question, a statement bitch! I smirked at the remark, but quickly regained my self control.

"What are you talking about?" his mouth was covered enough to hear him, but enough to where he couldn't yell.

"That blonde boy you took from an apartment. Six months ago. Where the fuck is Edward." I could feel the guy smiling.

"Why would I tell a pathetic guy like you that?" I slammed his head into the concrete and he grunt in pain.

"Last time, where the hell is he."

"I'm not telling you." I undid my shirt and tied it around his mouth. He made muffled attempts of yelling, but I grabbed his arm, pulled it far back till I heard a sickening crack. His arm broken at the socket and him screaming into the cloth.

"Tell me where the fuck he is." I felt him struggle, so I grabbed his index finger and broke that to. I hated doing this, but I had to. I had to find Edward. I had to or I might just die. The guy's body relaxed and I took off the shirt, covering his couth with my hand again. "Last time buddy. Where is he."

"Under the general store. Go to the freezer section, and behind a milk jug is a button, push it and you're in."

"How do I get rid of the cashier?"

"Tell him Rugger sent you."

"Thank you for your cooperation." I slammed his face into the concrete again and he was knocked out. I bent over the limp man, picked up his loaded gun, and headed towards the general store. Inside, I looked around the freezer section, and grabbed a milk jug.

"Um sir, that's the personnel section only. You can have the one by it though." I turned towards the guy, and held up the gun to examine it. The cashier froze in place, eyes going wide. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Nothing." I put it in my pocket of my pants and stride over to the man. "Just to tell you that Rugger sent me so if you don't mind, I would like to go meet the chief. See, I'm new to this whole operation and I'm widely known." I turned back around and picked up the milk jug and there was the button. I grinned and pushed it and the freezer isle spun around and I was inside a dark tunnel.

Attentively, I took a step forward. The tunnel became brighter a little and was easier to follow, but I started running when I heard a scream. It sounded so familiar, say as in from the night I technically should have died? I made a quick turn and heard the scream being louder.

"It's gotta be the next door." I huffed to myself trying to keep myself going, despite my legs crying in agony from running. I opened the next door. And fell to my knees. There in front of me was who I was looking for.

"R..roy?" His voice barely audible, and there he was, shackled to a wall. Blood on his body, no clothes, and his ribs and pelvis bone protruding out due to lack of nourishment. His eyes were half closed and tears going down his cheeks. I stumbled up and hobbled over to him, horrified at the scene in front of me.

"Ed…I'll get you down." I reached him and my forehead hit his chest, and a low sound came out of my throat. I reached up and unhooked him, letting him fall into my arms. I sat down with him, our faces buried into each other's shoulder. He held on tightly, as if I was the only thing keeping him down on the ground. His wrists were badly dug into by the shackles when I took his arms off of me.

"How…did you find me?"

"I beat up a guy and broke his arm for you." I grinned at the thought for finally getting payback. I picked up Ed and threw him on my back. "Hang on." He nodded and clung his arms around my neck and legs around my waist so my arms were free.

I ran out the door, and made a right turn to head back the way I came. The tunnel was getting dark and I hit the turn-around door. I felt around and there was no way out of this place. Ed put his hand out and his eyes started glowing and the door turned. I was back in the general store. I looked up at Ed, only to see that he had fainted. The cashier looked at us wide eyed.

"You can't take him out of the holding cell!"

"I was told to. I've been ordered to take him to a newer holding cell." Though I have no idea why he's in a holding cell. "Why? Is he dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Hell yeah! That damned persacom is just a replica to see if the human body can have the knowledge of a computer. All I know is that his right arm and left leg hold the computer components so he's part persacom."

"Oh really….thank you for that knowledge sir." I smiled and held up the gun to the guys head.

"Y…You're not one of them are you. Shit." He held up his arms and lay down on the ground. I put Ed down and tied up the man.

"No offense, but you really shouldn't be in this line of work." I put Ed back on my back and headed out the door. I paused at the door and looked back at the man. I smiled sheepishly. "And thanks for the condoms last night." The man smiled before laughing.

"Nice making your acquaintance to boy." I turned and headed down the street to head back to my hotel room then. I may have 'saved' Ed back there, but what were they doing? That I did not know, but he was safe for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**If none of this makes any sense, then let me say this, yes they all can do alchemy, but you'll find out later why Roy didn't use any alchemy.**

**Note: I was listening to Mozaik Role (Music box version) while writing this so it set up a sad theme. It sounded like a lullaby. **

* * *

><p>I look up at the ceiling, last nights agenda snapping me back into reality. Turning on my side, I spotted the mess of blonde hair by me. I reached forward, my arms wrapping around the skinny frame. I pulled Ed towards me, while he slowly opened his eyes and sunk closer into me. My fingers brushed against his ribs, feeling every bone jutting out, a couple seemed to have been broken once.<p>

I just felt the urge to kill anyone that came near him, but I let that dark thought go, there was nothing I could do. I held him close, burying my face into his hair. Iron from blood was mixed with the scent of him, but I had to let his wounds heal at least a night before washing him up, for he could have had blood loss from the water keeping his blood from coagulating.

"Roy. I'm so cold." I look down at him. His body shivered uncontrollably, he was like this all night. I rubbed the back of his head.

"First let's get you a hot bath and some food into you." I pick him up, him making a little squeak of a noise, and took him the restroom. "Take a bath, and when you're done….just holler for me and I'll come get you." He nodded and limped to close the restroom door. I heaved a sigh of relief when I heard the water running.

I took off to the kitchen; it's one of those hotels that had a mini apartment deal ok, and started up on some kind of fatting food group along with vegetables and fruits. Ok, steak, rice, mashed potatoes, and sliced peaches. Good meal for a beginning cook. The door opened and I turned around, a 'kiss the cook' apron around my waist, along with a washcloth slung over my shoulder. Ed stood there, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. I smiled at him and went over to him, pointed at the bedroom, and sent him off to find some clothes.

Twenty minutes later, he came back in with baggy shorts and a long T-shirt could only hold onto one shoulder. He followed his nose into the kitchen where his eyes went wide.

"Is…Is that for me?" I laughed

"No, I was just going to dump it out after slaving over a hot stove." Ed frowned and I smirked. I pulled out a chair and bowed. "Your chair Sire."

"Ah, thank you Butler Roy. I do have a hunger for glamorous food on fine china." Ed sat down at the table and I pushed his chair in. I put a napkin on his lap and then took off the food cover. There on the 'fine' china was burnt steak along with other disgusting things I tried preparing. "Oh…If this is glamorous food, then I'd hate to see what kings eat."

"Sorry Sire, but your loyal servant has no idea how to cook."

"So it seems." His golden eyes looked up at me in humor. We both stared before breaking out in hysterical laughter. His fists were pounding the table and I was doubled over.

"Oh my god Ed, my guts' gonna burst!"

"Well my kidneys feel like they might explode!"

"And here's the funny part! I'm a flame person myself, and yet I can never cook anything!" We both calmed down before heading towards the fridge and grabbing ham for a sandwich. Ed devoured the food within seconds, asking for more. Crumbs were on his face as he filled his stomach. I sat there smiling at him, letting a little TLC take place of what he had gone through. Ed looked up at me and smiled. His eyes seemed to have looked up at me with awe, like I was his savior of the night. I did nothing; I let him get taken away from me. I let something so important get away from me.

"Ed, I'm so sorry." I feel on my knees and hugged him where he sat. His body stiffened before relaxing into the gesture. My hand founds its way onto the back of his head and my other around his waist. Picking him up; I headed to the living area of the hotel and sat him on the couch.

"Roy. What's wrong?" I couldn't look at him. I hid my face under black hair, staring down at my pants. I felt his arms wrapped around my right arm, fingers clenching to the fabric. "Tell me what's wrong….please."

"What…What did those guys do to you!" I ended up shouting those words. I looked up, fear in my eyes. His eyes were wide and then went to a concerned look, tears spilling out. He swallowed hard; looked down at the floor with a pained look. "What the hell did they do Edward. Please, oh god please tell me. I just want to run back there and kill those bastards. I want to make them pay, so so desperately I want to go back there and…" I hung my head, not wanting those thoughts.

I heard a sob next to me, then weight on my back. I rise and hold Ed in my arms, his body trembling. I hated this, I hated not stopping them, I hate this loving feeling I kept getting around him, even though I barely know him. I felt my shirt get wet from his eyes. _'I don't know what to do. All I can do is comfort and rock him.'_ A tear escaped my eye, and I quickly buried my face into his hair. Child, a child comes before an adult.

"R-Roy! They did stuff to m-me. I-I just want to be normal a-again, a-and…a-and." His next sob screamed out of his lungs. I wrapped my legs around him, hoping to be creating some kind of wall around him to make him secure, like a newborn child. I had to know the whole story, no mater what.

"What kind of stuff."

"H-Horrible stuff!"

"Damnit Ed, I can't do anything unless you TELL me." I tried being calm, but I kept choking on my own words. All I knew was that he was starved.

Ed shoved his face to me, tears now dripping off the side's of his face. My heart broke at the sight. He looked like a pained angel, and full of fight to. He wiped away his tears, a determined look on his face and then crushed his lips onto mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the really short chapter. I have study crap to do and I wanted to upload another chapter fast. Another is on the way, and sorry for the cliff hanger. Just to keep things interesting I guess. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is my early birthday gift to everyone, a new update. KYAAA! Slight Yaoi moment! WARNING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! lol**

**There is another character introduced in this chapter, but only momentarily, and she doesn't know any of the people she is talking to. **

**Still listening to the last song I mentioned last chapter. Lol.**

* * *

><p>His lips were soft, full of heat and it proved one thing; he was human, a human with needs. My eyes went wide when Ed tried to deepen the kiss. I pulled away; him follow quickly. His hand reached down between my legs, searching for my semi-hard 'friend'. I pushed him away fast and took in deep breaths. I sat up, Ed squirming under my arms trying to get another taste of my mouth.<p>

"Stop!" He froze on the spot, so did I. His breath was heavy and there was something in his eyes, no not the white lights from before, something more animal like. He looked down and went rigged.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just; I am very grateful you help me and thought you'd like something in return." A slight pink went across his face. His eyes glanced down at my crotch then back down at his. "I just thought you liked it." He got up and slowly trudged back to the bedroom. I ran a hand through my hair, wiping away as much sweat as I could.

"Ed, wait." He closed the door as I stood up. I walked over to the door and knocked with no answer replying. "I know you're in there." Well duh, he did just shut the door on me.

Opening the door, Ed gestured for me to come in. I didn't walk in, I just stared at him and he did the same back, growing more flustered. His left hand was clutching his right arm as his eyes had that same look in them again. I pushed his body up against the door, pressing our bodies close enough to feel his entire member strain against my leg. My finger tipped his chin up towards my face, his eyes slightly open and sparkling with what looked like desire.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck, his breath into my chest, and worst of all; he made my heart sings a fast tune. His eyes averted to the floor, but he still kept creeping closer to my mouth. I didn't pull away from him, letting his soft lips make my body melt into him and his into mine.

"R-Roy, Are you sure about this?"

"Is this what they did to you? Those thugs."

"Y-Yeah, except they hurt me…..hurt me so much." I felt his body tremble in fear, but I held him tight to let him feel that I was here, and nothing would hurt him. He leaned up and kissed me more intense than the other times, not letting his fears hold him back. Ok, I will say that I was straight, but he made something inside me want him more than any other woman had. It felt gross, but at the same time…attractive? Yes, attractive, with an angel sent to me in the form of a withering child.

His hips leaned into my leg, pressing his hardness against me; sending shivers up my spine and then back down to my 'friend'. His kisses got deeper and we somehow ended up on the bed, his shirt already gone. Thought severely malnourished, he still had muscle on his arms and abs. His hair, still wet, was scattered above him looked like a halo in the mid-day sun. I was already making my way down to his waist line when he grabbed my hair.

"Fuck. That hurt Ed." I sat up and rubbed the side of my head that had been pulled.

"Sorry. Can we…you know?" He looked up with wide eyes.

"I'm not doing 'THAT' if that's what you're asking, but I'll do something similar." I grinned and unzip his pants. He gasped as cold air hit him, but not fully naked yet. His hands un-buttoned my shirt and felt around for a little bit before going to unzip my own pants. I shrugged out of both as he did with his.

"Oh my god Roy." He looked down at my boxers and laid eyes on my friend standing tall. Ed's face went red and he looked down at his own friend. I smiled and laid down on him, full weight on the groins. He squirmed under me and thrust as hard as he could into me. Our lips met again and in the room next to us I heard a mother and a child laughing. I stopped all motions then, no longer turned on. Ed looked confused but then realized that this wasn't the time for fun and games.

We got dressed quickly and listened in on the mother's conversation with the child. Ed lay on my stomach, laughing when the child laughed. I seemed to laugh when the mother laughed and something seemed to connect then. Ed was…no….is still a child. He said he was only sixteen….I'm twenty and that's really a big age difference until he is at least eighteen. Not only that, but people might think I'm a pedophile.

"Why are you hanging you're head down?" I look up then hang my head again. I push Ed off of me, and walked out to the door.

"I don't think we should be doing that kind of stuff. I mean, I barely know you. Let's just stick to getting to know each other first, then take it slowly." I sent him a quick smile and he nodded, hope in his eyes. Ed came running up and hugged my arm real quick, then followed me out to the living room. He stopped and looked at my book bag that I had brought for the 'trip'. He frowned and grabbed an advanced calculus class book.

"I stopped you from going to school?"

"Nah, just a mini vacation from school is more like it." I smile and grab the book from him. His eyes are looking out the window were a young girl is walking by with a tall boy. She hugs the guy and then runs off, her eyes catching a slight glimpse of Ed. She waves at Ed and he come running behind me to hide. I smile at the girl and she walks up to the door and knocks. I laugh and walk over to the door and let the girl in. She walks past me and hugs Ed and he blushes.

"W-Why are you hugging me?" Ed stiffens when she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You wanted one to, right? You were looking at me, so I wanted to spread the love." She smiles and laughs.

I walk to the side and grin. "Well what about me? I need some hug action to!" She looks up at me and grins.

"Sorry but you're too old for that." I fall over and sulk.

"I'm not old."

"You're old enough to have a son." She smiled and petted Ed's hair. "Your dad needs to take you out and get you a haircut." She pulled her blond hair away from her face, showing bright blue eyes. She smiled, I frowned.

"But he's not my-"

"Daddy!" Ed ran over and jumped into my chest. His eyes held humor and I couldn't help but smile. "This is my dad! He's the best in the Whole Wide World!" Ed put on a kiddish act and leaned up and kissed my cheek. The girl smiled and ran over to the group, hugging both of us.

"You've got a nice boy here sir."

"I sure do." I smiled at the girl and then Ed reached up; wrapping his arms around my neck, and then kissing me on the lips. The girls' smile faltered.

"Y-You ARE father and son….right?" She backed up, her face pale and her mouth twitching.

Ed and I looked at each other for a second; then looked at her and said in unison. "No, we just live together." Her face went straight, and then smiled again.

"Oh I get it! You two are gay! That's ok, cuz I totally dig it." Her smiled widened, eyes wide in wonder.

"Well, I'm not sure what I am just yet, but Ed here was saved by yours' truly." I grinned and leaned on Ed, my arms crossed on top of his head. Ed smiled up at me and then back at the girl.

"And apparently I'm part persacom, but what do I know? I'm just here for the roller coaster of a ride called Life." Ed grinned like me and leaned towards the girl, who was blissfully ignorant. **(Author: ACK! POISON IVY SUCKS! T^T, I keep losing train of thought.)**

"Oh that's so cool! May I?" She gestured toward his head and he smiled.

"You won't find anything."

"Oh, then where's your power button." She circled around to Ed's backside and looked up at his still smiling face.

"Nothing there girl…ugh…what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Winry! I help out my Grandmother with the memory for Persacoms. I know everything about them." She stretched and then ran to the living quarters and sat on the couch. She bounced on the cushion before leaning into it. Ed looked up at my face and gave a grim look. About one hundred messages passed through us with the look, and the main was that I was getting was, 'I'm scared, get her out.'

"Winry, I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have somewhere to be? I mean I saw you looking like you were in a hurry with that other guy outside." I looked down on the ground, wrapping my arms around Ed to try and comfort him.

"Oh him? He's just some dude I met moments ago. He's looking for his older brother or something. Said something about being kidnapped or something. I hope the poor boy finds him. He looked really sad." She frowned in what looked like sadness, but then she jumped up, grabbed my hands and had sparkle in her eyes. "But I'll find him! I'll beat up those thugs who took away that boy's brother. I send out my persacoms! That's what I'll do!" And she ran out of the house and across a nearby park, yelling for the boy to wait for her.

We stood there for a couple of minutes, it felt like an hour, but Ed shifted his feet and walked towards the couch. His head hung and a low sounds came from his throat. I sat by him and put my arm around him. A tear fell and hit the floor, letting me know what to do next. I pulled him close, resting his head against my shoulder; making cooing sounds like with a…..like a child. Maybe I was starting to act too fatherly.

"Roy..I'm so scared."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence? People get lost all the time."

"But…it felt like I should be remembering this stuff."

"Don't worry. You just get better and let me worry about this stuff. Don't let this get to you, ok?" He nodded and hugged me tightly, his nails somewhat digging into my back. I rocked him back and forth, hoping that he could make it through this.

Night time came around, and I had sent Ed to bed while I packed for home tomorrow. I was going to spend the next few weeks at Hughes's house. Slight sounds of snores came from the bedroom, which made me smile. I grabbed a laptop from my bag and turn on the power. Once connected to the internet, I started searching for answers.

Toolbar: _Who is the owner of the persacom facility?_

Answer: The owner of the facility is unknown, many people have claimed to have inherited it, but the overall owner is unidentified yet.

Toolbar: _Who is the memory creator for the persacoms?_

Answer: The creator was once a young man and woman, but sadly were murdered years before and is now inherited by their daughter. Winry Rockbell now owns the memory lab for the persacoms assembly. Her grandmother, Pinako, helps her out due to her lack of experience.

Toolbar: _Who is Winry Rockbell?_

Answer: Winry is the newfound owner of the memory lab for the persacom assembly. She was a child prodigy when at the age of six she had gotten into voice activations with her miniature persacom, which was still the prototype. Her gentle disposition makes her prone to improving the persacoms emotion detail and their awareness.

Toolbar:…._Missing people within the last year._

Multiple Answers: ….

There were so many names. Each had a date of birth, some with photos and others with baby pictures of the only identifiable thing the person had. People begging others to help find them, hoping someone heard their voice and answered their prayers. I swallowed hard. Each name was categorized alphabetically. I ran through E's looking to see if Edward was in there. I saw about twenty Edward's but none were him. _'Maybe it's their last names.'_

I went back to the A's looking for all the Edward's there and didn't find anything. Same things with B, C, and D, till I came back to the E's. I found more Edwards till one finally matched. There were two of the same, one from a mysterious person, and the other by a boy. I clicked on the boy's first and there was a photo of Ed, smiling and licking ice cream from his fingers. Down below was a picture of his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Alphonse had some slight features like Ed, but there was something about him in his photo. Alphonse had no light within his eyes, like he was succumbed to depression. I closed down the window quickly, my heart about to shatter. It was that young boy from earlier today, and he was blind to seeing him, and so was Winry. I clenched my teeth and clicked on the other page by the mysterious man.

There on the screen was Edward, frowning and about to punch the camera. The man's photo at the bottom was that blonde guy was a moustache. His teeth are showing and he is giving the camera thumbs up. I scrolled down to the bottom for his occupation, and in the bank was the persacom industrialization. I clicked on the link under his name and it showed the entire industry from the outside. There were smiling people with persacoms, saying that this was the way of the future. I clicked on their employee's only link and it asked for a password and username. Typing in the moustache man's name, Bruce Rugger, I let my hacking skills take over. What? Hacking is ok when necessary.

After finally figuring out that the password was along the lines of the alphabet, I was accessed into the data. Scrolling down through unnecessary documents, I found a letter within one, an address to probably one of the other thugs. Probably the ones who shot me. My chest hurt and my shoulder ached at the memory. I couldn't stop now, I was so close. I opened the document.

_Dear Takamoto; _

I am truly sorry that I let the thief get away with our project. He may have been the closest to the finishing product, but he was also aggressive, so maybe we can find another 'willing' subject. Tell Miss Rockbell that she will have to wait a little longer before testing out the new memory chip. She still doesn't know that the next one will be a live human, course then she wouldn't be doing this for us.

Sorry, for I am getting off topic. I have set out some of my men to search for the black haired guy, who we've identified as a student at Rickshire College on the outskirts of Central. We'll have sentries there in a couple weeks, but I suspect that he is still within Central. The persacom, Edward, must be found as soon as possible since he is the learning type of persacom. Yes that part is due to being part human, but he has so much knowledge that he can't have the ability to share it at will. I am deeply afraid that he will be damaged.

On other subjects, we are looking for his younger brother to try and keep him unworried about his older sibling. I will send you recent photos of what our subject looked like before being changed, taken away, and what was happening in the 'test rooms' as you had requested. Do take care, and we will get things straightened.

_Sincerely, and deepest apologizes, Bruce Rugger. _

I clicked on the files within the letter and photos popped up on the screen. The first was of a happy Ed walking with the guys to a nearby building, like he didn't know what would happen to him. The next was fighting his way out of the building. A video was under that and it was a security camera film. The video had Ed walking towards when a guy came out of the back room, carrying chains and Ed punched a guy near him and sprinted for the exit only to be knocked down and punched multiple times before being dragged back. He was flailing everywhere mouth open in screams. I stopped the video from going any further.

The other pictures showed him chained, gagged, his arm and leg amputated for technologic arm and leg; and then his eyes went dull. Another video was posted. This one showed him attempting to escape, only get hit with a pipe on the head, proving why he had no memory. The more photos I went through, the more it disgusted me. He was placed into water with cords connected to his arm and leg. Another was a guy….a guy doing horrible things to him. I felt something wet slide down my cheek. The last picture was him being hung by his arms, being whipped, a metal bat about to make contact with his ribs, him screaming and crying for them to stop. That was about a month before I came for him, and they probably did it again to him that night I came.

I turned off the computer, my hair covering my eyes. I look towards the bedroom where breathing could be heard. Sighing; I flicked off the lights and headed into the bedroom to go to sleep for the night. I lay down by Ed, his mouth slightly opened and him having peaceful sleep. I gave a sad smile and covered up in the blankets.

"Mm…Roy? What time is it?" I look down at him and he is propped on his arms, a sleepy look in his eyes, his lips opened and his shirt falling down the side of him.

"I don't know. Two a.m. I think." I rolled on my side. Ed cuddled closer to me, his breath hitting my neck and he gave out a slight moan. I kissed the top of his head, and he pulled away, only to kiss me fully on the lips before lying down on my chest and falling asleep. The last thing I did was hold him and let out some of the tears I had been holding in when looking at the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry if the story alerters got two of the update. Sometimes the computer hates me and deltes or messes up the chapter, which was why i had two since i found a huge mistake in the writing. If you see anything wrong with the chapter, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! I'll shall update whenever I get the chance!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Aishi tatte ii janai ka?**

**Shibari dare mo fure na iyou**

**Kore mo unmei janai ka?**

**Kieru kieru to aru ai se**

**(Translation)**

**Why do they all say "its wrong to love"?**

**I will bind you and hide you so no one touches you**

**Is it all right to think that this is fate?**

**Is it gone? Oh its' gone**

**This one beloved world. **

**(From Mozaik Role by Nico Nico. Translation from Mitsumushi on youtube. It's kinda the theme song for this fanfic. Derp, nerd moment)**

**WARNING! SEXUAL THEMES! No yaoi sadly. ROY AND RH**

* * *

><p><em>Flames surrounded me, burning everything in sight. I look to the right and a tree burst up into flames. I ran for water, but when I touched it, it vanished into hot steam. Growing frustrated, I slammed my fists into the dry waterbed. The sun hurt my eyes, but it was like any other sunny day. I ran towards my apartment, only to find smoke coming from the windows. Running inside, the entire place was on fire and I ran for water from the sink. When I touched the sink, it melted into bubbling aluminum. <em>

"_Mother fucker of a hobgoblin." Screams could be heard outside my window and there was one familiar one. "Hughes!" I ran to the window and he was hollering for me. I smiled at his familiar face, but soon became terrified when his entire body burst into flames. I ran outside and it was like the world was ending. The young girl from central came running up to me, and she tried to grab my hand, but hers also burst into flames._

"_Agh! It burns! Make it stop!" Her eyes dilated and her body went into flames like Hughes's. _

"_What….What the hell is going on!" I ran towards the college campus and everything started melting. I didn't know what to do, but it felt like I did this. A scream pulled me from my thoughts. It was Edward, and he was running with his hands in his hair. _

"_Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Roy!" He ran into my arms, clinging to my chest. He looked up; face already starting to burn off. Tears fell down from my eyes and I wanted to scream. "Please Roy! Make it go away! Make it stop!" And then he was gone. I screamed my lungs out, the earth under me was turning to lava and I fell in, not feeling any heat or burns on me. It was like water, cold, wet, the thing I tried to save others with. _

I jolt up, sweat on my face. My heart beat fast and I was breathing hard. Beside my bed was a wide awake Ed, his face full of worry. He reached for my face but I pulled away quickly, still very much afraid of what I had just dreamed of. Ed looked down and put his right hand on his left arm, clutching it hard.

"It's ok Ed. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I hid my eyes under my hair. Ed's fingers lightly touched my face and I flinched away. Fear in my eyes, I looked at him; waiting for him to disappear. But he didn't and I flung my arms around him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, hands in my hair.

"It's ok; I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. It's the only way I can ever repay you." He pulled away and smiled a genuine smile. Grabbing my chin, he pulled in to kiss my lips. So soft like yesterday, which made my stomach flutter a little. He pulled away again and blushed. "Sorry, I forgot." I smiled and patted his head. With a sigh, I get up to take a quick shower and to get dressed.

Within thirty minutes, Ed and I were making our way to Hughes's house. The sidewalk was cracked and Ed was trying not to step on a crack for the 'fear' of breaking a mother's back. Children were out playing in swing sets, mothers and fathers carefully on watch for anything wrong. A little boy with red hair started screaming when he fell on his butt. Ed ran over to him and picked him up, dusted off his pants, then made weird faces to cheer up the kid. The boy grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him over to the swing set and got Ed to sit down, with the boy sitting on him facing the other way.

The mother of the boy started laughing and pushed her long red hair out of her bright green eyes. I walked up to the woman and sat down by her laughing at the two on the swing set.

"I didn't expect them sharing a swing." I laughed out.

"My son apparently likes to share with people."

"I don't think Ed cares that much." The woman looked at me and smiled wide.

"Is that your son?" Her question genuine, but I felt depressed since I apparently looked forty to people.

"No he's not. Just some kid I found."

"So technically you adopted him?"

"No, there are no papers to even say he was adopted, and I'm not even ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Oh you don't mean that. Just look at him. He's smiling and having fun. Doesn't that make it all worthwhile?" She smiled and put her chin on her hand. I shrugged and let out a sigh. Ed was smiling and laughing as the little boy was pulling on Ed's ponytail trying to get onto Ed's back. Ed ran around the park with the cheering boy. I smiled at the two. The woman went into a deep conversation with her husband on what was for dinner.

A while later the family went home, leaving me and a very sandy Edward behind. I look down at Ed and he smiles sheepishly. Sighing, I heading towards a nearby ice cream parlor. I send Ed to get somewhat cleaned up, and waited for him at a booth. After what seemed like hours, Ed finally showed up and so did the waitress.

"What'll you have?" The young blonde said bubbly, her breast bouncing when she stopped walking. Red-brown eyes looked at me full on, and she blushed when I made eye contact. I smiled a smile that won me most girls. She blushed harder, and Ed fumed on the other side of the table.

"Well miss, is there anyway that I can order something off the menu? I happen to see something sweeter than what is on here." I look up past my black hair and she is looking at me, a full smile on her face. She quickly wrote down something on the ordering paper, and she looked down at Ed, her face going all business.

"And what would you like kid?" She seemed to know that he wasn't my child in anyway shape, or form.

"Well, I would like a large vanilla ice cream, lots of whip cream, chocolate drizzled on it, and a cherry on top…..WITH NUTS!" Ed practically slammed his hands on the table, glaring at me. I held up my hands and sighed. I shoed the waitress away and she smiled once again at me.

"Ok, spill it." Ed looked over at me before huffing and looking back out the window. "Are you upset that I like girls?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong."

"Just drop it." The waitress came by and placed a triple decked ice cream in front of Ed and black coffee in front of me. I looked up to the waitress and she smiled.

"I didn't order coffee." Her smile widened.

"Oh whoops, I guess this will have to be your bill then. My name is Riza by the way. Call me." She handed me the bill and there was her phone number. I grinned at her and nodded. She blushed and ran off behind the double doors to the kitchen. I was happy, so so happy to get a girl. I could just imagine the feel of her breast and her wet ….. All thoughts ceased to exist. My crotch hurt and my brain screamed at me to throw up or something, and protect it from further harm.

What finally registered was that Ed had kicked me from the other side of the table. He looked innocent, but man was he going to have a little 'talk' when we got a hotel for the night, or shall I say my own room. I leaned my head on the table; uttering words that would make Riza not want to come over.

"What's wrong Roy? You looked like you were gonna kill someone." Ed smirked at, and then the smirk disappeared from his face as the sight of his ice cream delighted him. I adjusted myself before calling Riza over with a kind grin, with a hand rubbing behind my head for added affect. She trotted over quickly and bending over the table to 'adjust' the menus and sweetener packets. We talked for a while since her shift was over in about five minutes anyway, Ed sending glares at her.

"So you ready to go pay off the 'bill'?" I suggested, a grin spreading across my face. Riza smiled and stood up to walk towards the door.

"I'm not done Roy! Wait!" I look down and there is Ed, big eyes staring up at me. I sighed and grabbed his arm, looking him directly into his eyes.

"Ed, Riza and I are going to the Hotel four blocks away, finish up, then head over to the hotel, ask the manager for a key to a room requested by Roy Mustang. Got it? You're going to get your own room for the night so adults can talk ok." I let him go, staring at him till he nodded. I grabbed Riza's hand, leading her towards the hotel. Looking back one more time, I saw Ed having his head in his arms; body shaking. I ran a hand through my hair and kept going forward. My time, me, myself. I needed time alone….with someone not my own gender.

We reached the hotel, rented room 209 and 208 for Ed, half dragged Riza into our room, and then locked the door and covered the windows. This... was going to be one hell of a night.

First off, I'm just going to throw this out into the fire by saying that I'm probably more than likely straight since I was having a fucking erection the size of Mount Everest. Her shoulders, soft. Her lips, soft. Everything about a woman, soft. Guys, well we're pretty basic. Shoulders, sharp. Jaw, sharp. Our extensions called an erection, sharp like a knife. Only time we are similar…is when the guy is soft, placid like. Second, I wanted her, and she wanted me back.

I lifted Riza up on my hips, her back up on the wall with her lips on mine. Her red nails trailed my back as I pulled her work skirt up to expose **(a rustay spoon :D)** her underwear, already stained from her own body. I wanted to bang her, bone her, fuck her, take your favorite line and give the thought a whirl. Her legs wrapped around my waist, tightening around my encaged hard-on. I thrusted up at her; her moan giving away her pleasure. We stopped kissing to look at each other. Both of our faces were covered in a little sweat, and fear crackled between us. I set her down on the bed, and went towards the door. When I opened it; there was Edward, with his ear up against the door. I looked down at him, a glare in my eyes as he blushed.

"What are you doing Ed? I told you to go straight to your room."

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He looked down; the key barely being held on to by is hand. I sighed and swallowed my pride.

"Fine, goodnight, sweet dreams, I lo-" I stopped myself quickly. "Just, go have a good night's rest Ed." He nodded and turned towards his door. I watched him put in the key, go inside, and then lock the door. I sighed again and closed the door to lock it to.

"I see you have a little follower." Riza smiled at me while I gave a sheepish smile. I walked back over to her and she kissed my neck. Her hands roamed around while I was unbuttoning her dress shirt. Her shirt off, with mine on the way, I traced the rims of her white bra, faintly transparent. She got my shirt off, while I unclipped her bra, letting her breasts hang free. Leaning down towards her, her eye full of desire, I lightly kissed her down to her pants.

Riza pulled down her panties as I shrugged out of my pants and boxers. Her eyes were wide and a full blush went across her face. I smirked.

"Like what you see sweet cheeks?"

"Want me to be blunt?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, if we had a condom then I would be doing things that'd make you want me more." She smiled and I gave a little chuckle. My hand went down towards her entrance, feeling wet surround my middle finger. Her hand reached the top of 'Mount Everest' and had started stroking. Our speed was constant till near the end. Her moans getting louder as my breathing got heavier. She let out one loud moan when we stopped everything. Bewilderment was on her face as a smile was on mine. I started laughing as she fumed.

"What's so funny! It's natural to….why are you laughing!" She pulled on her underwear quick as I did, mood was murdered but for good reasons.

"Just listen, and when we talk just keep it low." She tilted her head but nodded. "Now just make a moan, and try to make it sound real." She blushed but she tried and in response came a muffled moan from the other side of the room. She started laughing as the knowledge of 'thin walls' came true. Yeah this was one hell of a night. We managed to have a one nighter, have it destroyed by a certain young blonde, and also get that young blonde to join in on the fun without even being there. One. Fucking. Hell. Of a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the 'rustay spoon' part. It just popped into my head as I wrote it. Lol.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not writing sooner. Was busy with stuff and also, sad as it sounds, too embarrassed to continue writing chapters for a while due to a couple of comments from some people (Not naming anyone.)**

* * *

><p>Riza left before any of us woke up. Her shift was apparently early and she had left a note saying not to worry about the coffee bill. Course I wasn't worried one bit about the coffee, I was just worried that she hated me for not keeping my end of the deal. I got up and headed for the kitchen for some coffee and a muffin. Clanking from the other side of the wall got me to go over and check on Ed, where he was trying to cook an egg with the stove off.<p>

"What in the world are you doing?" I huffed while pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"What does it look like captain bozo."

"Looks like you're failing at cooking utensils and the art of flame." Ed glared daggers at me and started to turn on the stove before I could start it myself. Breakfast came out miserable. Too much salt and pepper, burnt to a crisp, and looked inedible.

"Ed."

"What."

"I don't know about you, but I think you cook just like I do." I look down at him with a grin and he smiled back, head tilt with messy hair in his face. Yeah, he's learning quickly. First the food and then the tilting head trick. He's mimicking me.

Out the door in twenty minutes and we were off to Hughes's house, which was relatively close to Rickshire College. Ed and I ended up taking a train instead of walking like I wanted, but we didn't have that kind of time. Despite knowing there were sentries at the school, I had to get some kind of education and start back up on my job otherwise we would go broke pretty soon. We made quick foot work to get to the nearest train and finally we're on our way back home.

Ed was staring out the window of the train and was following the power lines. I was reading a newspaper telling of recent events and that a nearby general store had been robbed of valuables. Say like, a person to be utterly doomed to experiments and a life of hell? Sighing, I looked up at Ed and noticed he was sitting down staring at me. His head tilted to side slowly.

"What?" He jumped at the sudden question. With hands clasping each other, he looked up at me with big eyes. Yep, not liking this one bit.

"Roy." Oh god.

"I….need-" Here it comes. Mentally preparing myself for the worst to come, I held back any outrage that may burst out since Ed seemed to take a liking to….well….guys. ugh.

"I need you to…." Shit shit shit.

"to..go with me to sign me up into a school." And then I fell out of my chair. I climbed up to his knees and look up at him, a glare starting to form in my eyes. Ed looked surprised at my reaction, but kept still, his mouth in a tight line. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Why do you want to go to school? Aren't you smart enough?" I gave him a bored look, hoping he'd get the message that I didn't want to deal with this.

"I'm not that smart, plus, I want to be with you in class, lunch, recess-"

"This isn't kindergarten Ed. There is no recess."

"Well then in study hall, or computer class, pre-calculus-"

"Advanced thank you very much."

"Whatever, I just want to join." He leaned down to look me in the eyes. Determination was written all over his face, and so was something else, but I let that go. I heaved a sigh and leaned on my heels. Standing up, I headed towards my seat and sat with a newspaper sprawled in front of my face. Ed's breathing was becoming a little heavier and so was the tension in the room.

I sighed for the third time and finally looked at him. He was frowning and gripping the seat. I shook my head and read the newspaper again; at least till the tension became unbearable.

"Are you going to say yes or no Roy!" Ed jumped up and took the paper away. Irritated and mumbled a 'maybe' and Ed smiled wide. He knew he won, but the fun was just starting. First comes introductions, and then come friends, then homework to tests, then late nights, then enemies, questions from where you're from, how you came to be, and all sorts of probing situations. _'Can he handle all that pressure?'_

I fumbled through the wrinkled newspaper and found that Rickshire was under surveillance due to criminal activity. Course we all knew why they were there, but no one knew that it was I that they were looking for. The image of Ed tied up to the wall appeared in my head. I shivered and looked up to see him smiling out the window as a bunch of kids came running along side up the hill.

"You like kids?" He jumped and blushed with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Not really. They remind me of someone I knew."

"Oh? And who is that." I smiled at him, coaxing for him to share what he remembered.

"Well….I….they." He smile faltered and a blank look came across him. He looked down and shook his head and his body trembled a little.

"Edward?" I start to get up when I noticed he was fighting something on the inside. Something I couldn't fix.

"I can't remember her…or him. I want to remember, but I can't. All I remember is grayish eyes." He looked up with big eyes on the verge of toppling over with tears. He frowned and rubbed at them. I rose out a hand to him; I didn't notice I was actually doing it till Ed leapt into me. His arms closed tightly against me. I sat there shocked at what was happening. I looked down at him, his figure convulsing as he held back cries.

"It….It's ok Ed. You'll remember eventually. You just need some time." I rocked him back and forth. That's all I could do. Ed looked up one last time, his smile letting me know he believed me. That's when everything changed. Something in me broke. I reached down to his chin, pulled him up to me. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath. Just as I was about to give in, the train had stopped. I looked out the window and saw that we were no where near Rickshire campus.

"Everyone! Get off the train! There's a bomb on board!" I shot a look at Ed and we ran as fast as we could off the train. A frenzy of people was toppling to get out. A scream could be heard in the back and I turned to see that a girl had been hit in the face by an elbow and fell down. I ran back, battling the waves of people. Ed was frantically screaming my name, trying to find me. I yelled back to him to get off the train.

I reach the girl and she looks up with bright green eyes. Her black hair covered her shoulder down to her tailbone. I reached down for her and she didn't hesitate taking it. We didn't have much time, and there was no way to get off the train in time. Unless…

**Ed's POV**

I screamed for him. Longed for him to return and hug me once more. Out in the crowd, everyone was herded to a safe distance. I ran out to the edge of the crowd, waiting for Roy. I screamed for him once more when a woman next to me held me farther back.

"You'll get hurt kid."

"Roy's in there! I have to get him!"

"There's no time!" I jerked out of her grip and ran back. I barley got five steps when the entire train exploded. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the destruction and flames rising from the train. Metal flew everywhere and people screamed and ran for cover. I slowly drug myself towards the remains of the train. Before I reached fully there, another explosion erupted from the room Roy and I were sharing. I flopped on my knees and continued looking in to the carnage. A light voice made me focus on my surroundings. There, coming out of the hole that was recently exploded, was a girl. She jumped down and started reaching back into the train. She pulled out a large guy…with black hair. I ran up to them, and saw what had happened. I look at the girl and she smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, the worst is over kid." I managed a small smile as I looked back down at Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the update. I added in another short character from another of my stories. She won't be in this one for long. Just wanted to put her in there since well…..you'll find out eventually. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm in awe. So much awe right now. I noticed that 'traffic' for some of my stories are slow, but I'm amazed that this story has been read by a number amount of people, and then the number of hits tripled, far exceeding the visitors. **

**I'm really happy now and would at least thank those who continue reading with enthusiasm. **

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV<strong>

The sound of another heart monitor didn't really get my spirits up really. A frown plastered to my face as the nurse made feeble attempts to make me eat my 'delicious' medicine. Her face scrunched up as I turned my head away from her spoon probing.

"If you won't eat it, then I'll just put an IV in you." Her brown eyes gleamed with victory, but I just shrugged. She pushed up her glasses, grinning at me. She left through the big white doors. Ed came rushing in at 3 everyday since the accident. The girl who I had saved was letting us stay with her. She was actually kind of cute. Big green eyes, black hair, slender, calm and at times got mean when the job needed to be done. I loved a girl who had a backbone.

"Rooooooy." Ed's whine pulled me from my imagination. His hand pulled at mine, getting me to sit up and let him hug me. I couldn't speak. Shrapnel embedded into my throat, some going in deeper, and it hurt to talk. Course they removed all the metal, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

I haven't been here too long, about two weeks or so maybe. I don't remember much after being dragged out of the train, but wow did it hurt. Slowly, I let myself relive that moment all over again and it's been pretty annoying since I wasn't fast enough.

_There wasn't time to get out unless I did something wrong, and illegal now after centuries of it being used. I grabbed the girl and ran to my cart where Ed and I were. We both heard something ding and the girl braced herself for death, but I had other plans. I grabbed a pen and drew down a transmutation circle on my hand. A lighter was always in my pocket, no I don't smoke, but it came in handy sometimes. This was one of those times. _

_The bomb exploded and as it did, I snapped the lighter and used alchemy to create my own explosion. Mine had back lashed at the bombs' one, though not with out casualty. The force knocked me back into the wall, splinters from the bench and hot metal seared into me. A strangled cry came out from me, as a terrified scream from the girl. I sat there, black spots blurring my vision and the girl in sight. Her eyes were large. Bright, Green, and alive. _

_Her hands found mine as screams outside could be heard. She smiled softly and closed her eyes. A light glow surrounded us. The worst of my wounds healed up on me, and then I realized that she used alchemy to. I smiled at last, snapping the lighter again to burst down the wall to get out._

And now I'm in a hospital, being treated like an infant. Ed stood up and rounded around the bed, pulling at my arm. I shook my head. I did not want to go walking around just yet, course I was hooked up to a freaking catheter since they thought I'd piss like a drunken man.

"Come on Roy. I'll take out the catheter." Now THAT was something to walk for. I nodded as Ed came around. I put a hand on his shoulder and pointed a couple times to his head. "Yeah yeah, research how to remove it."

I smiled. He'd been getting used to being part persacom, and his body relaxed as those white lines went across his vision. His hand moved fast, to my relief, and was done within seconds. His eyes stopped glowing and he smiled up at me. I patted his head, letting my hand rest for a couple seconds. A slight pink came to his face, but I pushed that to the back of my head.

My feet hit the cold flooring. When we emerged from the doubled doors, it felt like I was free again. People starred at us, Ed holding my hand while I held on to steady myself. The annoying nurse came up and pushed up her glasses again.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be out here. You need rest."

I shook my head.

"We'll get you some new sheets and a different gown. I'll even give you something better to eat than the food here." She gave me a smile. Not a flirting smile, just genuine.

I shook my head again, giving her an exasperated sigh.

"Well you can't be out walking around. You barely survived that train explosion if I'm correct." Her weight shifted from one foot to the other.

A weird sound caught in my throat as I held back a laugh. Almost? I shouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for my alchemy. Luckily, they were too stupid to figure that out.

"Well what do you need?" Her right arm held on to her left arm, her eyes averting direct contact.

I sighed again and pointed outside. There, out the window, was a girl laughing with one of the doctors. It was that one girl, unfortunately I never got her name since I was out for a while, plus she worked almost none stop. The nurse followed my finger and saw her outside.

"Oh….her." It sounded like there was disappointment in her voice, but she quickly put up that mask most people wore. "Didn't you know? She always comes here."

THAT I didn't know. I tipped my head to the side to show her that I didn't understand. Ed mimicked me and smiled brightly.

"She has this way. People heal a little faster when she's around." My brain screamed alchemy. "I know she doesn't do alchemy since there are never any circles or lights or anything. She just has this…I don't know…aura?"

Ed started playing with my hands, lifting then dropping them. He laughed when I looked down at him. I smiled down at him.

"Yo! Didn't expect you to be walking this fast." I look over and there's the girls trotting over. Her hair shone in the florescent lights. Her eyes held humor and concern. Ed ran in circles around me, arms extended out like a plane. He came to a stop in from of her and skipped off to her side. The girl smiled and walked up to me.

"Roy was taking a walk. I was helping him." Ed beamed his delight full on.

"I see that. Plus you're all hyper. Did they give you candy or something?" Ed nodded and ran around again. I smiled despite myself. I tried speaking, but flinched at the pain. The girls' eyes went big and her face held concern. She looked at the clock and a troubled look came over her. She sighed and put her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly.

"Nurse, can you please leave us? I can take Roy and Edward back to their room."

"Oh would you dear? That would be a big help." And with that, I was being drugged back to my room. The girl sat me down on a stool, rubbed her hands together, and stuck out her tongue. She reached towards my neck. A faint glow appeared as she closed her eyes, her head falling back with her body arching. Slowly, the pain numbed in my throat. She backed up and wobbled a little, heavy breaths coming out. She started falling, but I caught her by the arm.

"You can talk now Roy." She smiled as her eyes started to water.

"How?"

"Duh, I healed you." She got up and brushed off imaginary dirt on her skirt. She sat on the bed and swung her legs. "Oh, I'm Lila Rose for your information. Don't tell anyone that I did that for you."

Only when she said her name did I actually took the time to look at her. She was leaning back, her black hair flawlessly falling behind her back, a skin tight white shirt where you could barely make out the lines of her bra. A black skirt stopped at her fingertips, while knee high black socks came up with black boots that stopped a couple inches from her knees. She wore no make-up, except for brownish eye-shadow; she also didn't wear any jewelry. She noticed me staring, her eyes getting a little bigger as slight pink flushed across her face. She shook her head and grinned.

"Like what you see?"

"Much." I grinned back. Ed stomped up to me, grabbed my hand and got in my face.

"You can talk now and you want to talk to HER?" Venom slurred all over the words. He glared at me while I seethed my own glare back at him.

"I'm older and I'm the boss. Just because I'm into girls doesn't mean you have to put on a hissy fit. Plus I'm not even flirting that much." Ed and I held our glares, both challenging each other to back down. Lila cleared her throat, causing us both to look at her.

"I see you two are all peachy, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm taken." She smiled. Ed sighed with relief and went back to being an immature kid again. I shrugged but the thought of choking Ed was clearly written all over my face. Lila smiled a haughty look and walked over to Ed. "So….what are you going to go when you guys stop crashing at my place?"

Ed looked at her, jealousy still in his eyes but genuine feelings behind it. "We're going out to a friend's house and I'm going to be going to college soon."

"May be going to college." I piped in. Ed looked over and sighed.

"I _might_ be going to college. Depends on if sir cheapskate enrolls me." He pointed at me and I could only shrug. What can I say? I have no money. Ed trotted up to Lila and looked her in the eyes. "Have you gone to college?" Lila looked down at him amused.

"Once, but I got kicked out." She smiled.

"But why did you get kicked out? You seem pretty smart after all that healing stuff you just did." That earned Ed a full on smile, a smile that made her eyes curve. In a way, it sort of looked like an evil grin, course what she said next confirmed it.

"I punch some guy and made his innards explode out of him on school campus." Ed went pale, too pale. His body automatically stepped back towards me. He looked at me with wide eyes. My face was blank, but my shock was hard to cover up completely. Only a little bit of my mouth twitched. Lila was still smiling and leaned towards me. "You know what I'm talking about don't you Roy." Statement, no question about it.

I sighed and stood up. I pushed Ed onto the stool and then swung in front of her. From my face, I probably looked mad since she flinched when I got close to her face. "You know nothing of what I know. He doesn't need to know any of this." The last part was a whisper. Lila became more amused and laughed lightly.

"You know alchemy is illegal, yet you used it to. If people found out about in, then your entire life could collapse." Then it clicked together.

"That's what happened to you." Her smile fell. Her eyes held pain and agony. She looked up and the feelings in her had disappeared. She was fierce, I'll give her that. Her hand snaked up to my chin and she crushed her lips to mine. Now here's what I thought at first. First, maybe in some other universe this was a dream come true. Second, her body was pushed as close as she could get with standing on her knees on the bed. And third, well the others were dead smacking wrong. Though most of her hair covered her face, I could see tears run down her cheeks. I pulled away a little, just enough for her kissing to stop. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. Her head rested on my chest, I even sat down on the bed for her.

"That's what happened. Isn't it? You used alchemy on that person, hopefully for a good reason, and they did stuff to you didn't they." Her head slowly nodded. She looked up wiping at her face.

"First they arrest you, and then they take you to a facility to have some kind of alchemy put into you so you can't do it again. I was fortunate enough to have healing, but they deem you a traitor and people stop caring about you."

"But why did you just kiss me?" I only asked because Ed was gapping at us.

"You're the first to eve realize that." Her smile was small as she was collecting her feelings under control again. Her eyes, just her eyes were all I could focus on. Nothing else existed at the moment. Did I like her? Yes I do. Do I love her? Pft, I just learned her name today. She reached up again for another kiss but I pulled back. Her eyes were wide, and then realization sparked on her face then. "Oh…right."

I smiled as sweetly as I could muster. "You have someone…remember." She started laughing, her hands grabbing onto the roots of her hair.

"The funny part is, the guy I killed, well that was him." She smiled sadly. Longing was what I picked up first. She hugged herself, curling into a ball. "He only wanted me for sex and when I said no, he went to someone else."

Oh just great, I'm stuck with a psychopathic girl who just saved my life….and I feel indebted to her for that. I look at Ed, both of us knowing exactly what we got ourselves into. Unstable. Psycho. And of course she kissed me…could this get any worse!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm not sure when I'll update again. Could be in a month or two.<strong>


End file.
